Love and Adore Forever
by Gabsikle
Summary: AU In a way, a sequel to When Kendall Found Logan. This is little pieces of Kendall's and Logan's lives after When Kendall Found Logan took place.
1. Fighting

_**So... People seemed to like When Kendall Found Logan A LOT. And I guess I wasn't ready to let this little world go, and here is the result. There's not gonna be. like, a full on plot to this, just little bits of their life after When Kendall Found Logan. I'm not sure how often I'll update-I need inspiration to strike-and I don't know how long it'll be. Anyway, I hope you all like it. Even though this chapter is short... **_

Fighting

Logan was sitting in his living room, trying to write a paper. But he was having trouble concentrating. He could hear his friends Carlos and Stephanie having sex. Logan looked down at their dog, a pug named Tiny Tim, and said, "Your parents are crazy sex addicted monkeys."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. it was almost two in the morning and he only had the opening paragraph written. He would go into his room to write, but Kendall was asleep. And he'd still hear the sex anyway.

He heard a meow and looked down. He saw a fluffy black kitten with one blue eye. "Hey, Willy," he said. "I thought you were in bed with Daddy."

"He was." Logan looked to his right and saw Kendall walking into the living room. "Crazy rabbit sex woke me up." He sat on the couch next to Logan. "What are you up to, love?"

Logan toyed with the locket Kendall had given him on their first Valentine's Day together. Also on the chain was a silver ring-from Kendall-with the words _Love and Adore Forever _written on the inside. Kendall had a matching gold one on his necklace with the green guitar pick from Logan.

"I'm trying to write a paper."

Kendall rested his head on Logan's shoulder. "When's it due?"

"Thursday."

"Well, you still have a couple of days. Come to bed."

"I like to write a draft, let it sit for a day, then edit it the day before it's due."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "It's the first paper of the year. You'll have time to make up for a B."

"You have too much faith in me, my love."

Kendall straightened himself. "You look exhausted. The sex of our roommates has ended. Come to bed."

Logan shut his laptop. "Fine." He picked up Willy and stood as Kendall did. "But I'm bitching them out in the morning."

Kendall laughed. "And we'll get our revenge tomorrow night."

In the morning, Logan shut the fridge and yelled, "God dammit, Carlos! I _told _you to keep your hands off my apple juice!"

"I was thirsty!" Carlos said as he finished the juice.

"We have water, you jackass!"

"I like juice with my breakfast."

"Well, so do I! Last night, I couldn't write my paper because your fucking blew my concentration! All I wanted this morning was my fucking apple juice!"

"Hey! Stephanie and I have to deal with hearing you and Kendall have sex. Kendall's, like, the loudest person in the world!"

"Guys, stop fighting," Kendall said. "Stephanie's trying to sleep. We'll stop and get you some apple juice on the way to school, Logan."

"Fine," Logan snapped. He grabbed his keys. "Let's go."

After he got some apple juice, Logan was in a better mood. Which Kendall was thankful for.

When they got to campus, they kissed good bye. Kendall went off to class, and Logan went to his job at the school bookstore.

Since no one really came in the bookstore in the morning, Logan let his mind wander.

He, Kendall, Carlos, and Stephanie were still getting used to living together. So, naturally, there were many little fights. They fought over food. Actually, they fought about food a lot. Carlos tended to gobble everything up. He often heard Carlos and Stephanie fight over the condition of their room and bathroom. While Logan loved hearing Kendall play the guitar, he had days where he couldn't stand it and sometimes yelled at Kendall. Both couples fought over what to feed their pets. One time, Kendall yelled at their grey three legged tabby Thumper, and Logan flipped out at Kendall. Stephanie once screamed at Carlos for smacking their bull dog Bowser when he peed on the floor. And there were fights over many other little things. Logan just thanked God they hadn't had any huge fights.

**...**

Later, Logan worked on his paper until Kendall came home after work.

Kendall flopped onto the couch right after he stepped through the door. The cats went over to him and sat on his stomach. "Hi, babies," he said to them. "You know, Logan, I can't wait until we have kids."

Logan smiled. He got off the beanbag chair after shutting his laptop and walked over to Kendall. He kneeled in front of Kendall and kissed his forehead. "Me too. But let's worry more about it after college."

"But then you'll be in med school and after that you'll have more shit to do. Then you'll be busy being a doctor."

Logan pet Kendall's hair. "I'll make time for our family. When we have one. Promise." He laughed.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about how much of a girl you are."

"Shut up."

Logan grinned. "Wanna shower?"

"Will sex go with it?"

"Duh."

"Let's go." Kendall put the cats on the floor. He and Logan ran to their bedroom before the cats could follow.

They started to kiss and strip as soon as the door was locked. They made their way to the bathroom attached to their room without separating their lips. They parted briefly so Kendall could turn on the shower.

Logan was leaning against the wall when Kendall returned to him. He gave Logan a kiss. Then he ran his lips down Logan's body. He slowly got onto his knees before taking Logan's member into his mouth. Logan threw his head back and moaned. He fucking loved Kendall's mouth.

"The mirrors are fogging," Logan pointed out .

Kendall stood. Then let's get in.

They stepped into the hot shower. Logan went behind Kendall ad started to kiss his neck. He stuck his fingers in Kendall's mouth and Kendall began to suck. When Logan felt they were slick enough, he removed his fingers. Then he started to prepare Kendall.

"Logan," Kendall moaned as he placed his hands on the shower wall. "I want it now."

"Always so eager. You're just a little whore for me, aren't you?" Logan removed his fingers from Kendall.

"Yes, I am. I'm your little slut."

Logan entered Kendall then. "God yes," he murmured. He gave it to Kendall hard and fast, just how Kendall liked it.

"Touch me, Logan," Kendall begged after some time.

Logan did as he asked, managing to stroke Kendall in time with his thrusts. Soon, they were both coming, crying out loudly.

"I love you, Logan," Kendall said after recovering.

"Love you too, my dear."

Later, they were cuddling on the couch watching TV with Carlos. Suddenly, they heard Stephanie yell, "Son of a bitch!"

She came storming into the living room, wearing nothing but a towel. She pointed to Logan and Kendall. "I'm sick and tired of you two using up the hot water while you have shower sex!"

The pair laughed hysterically as she stomped away.

Logan knew they would fight more about it later. But currently, it was funny as hell.

Not all fights were bad.

_**So, I hope this wasn't crap. Feel free to tell me how it was. **_


	2. Anniversary

_**This is, like, the fluffiest piece of fluff... **_

Anniversary

Kendall woke first. He looked over at Logan and smiled. Logan always looked so beautiful while he slept. And then there was Thumper laying on Logan's back.

Kendall carefully picked up the sleeping cat and placed him on the other side of the bed. He scooted closer to Logan and put an arm around him. He then kissed at Logan's bare shoulders until Logan stirred.

"Yes?" Logan mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Morning."

Logan took a quick peek at their alarm clock before shutting his eyes again. "You mean afternoon."

"Whatever. You know what today is?"

"Halloween."

"Is that all?"

"Yup." Logan didn't have to open his eyes to know Kendall was pouting. He rolled onto his back and looked at Kendall. "Though I feel like something special happened today."

Kendall smacked Logan's stomach. "Ass! I thought you forgot!"

Logan laughed. "How could I forget out first anniversary? I mean, it's the day you finally got enough balls to kiss me."

"And then one of the Jennifers ruined the moment."

Logan put a hand on the back of Kendall's neck. "Well, they're in New York, so they won't be interrupting."

Kendall gave Logan a kiss. "And since we'll be going to Mercedes' party late, we'll have the house to ourselves awhile."

"Awesome."

They crawled out of bed and got ready for the day. Logan thought they were just going to see a movie and go out for dinner. And have some anniversary sex. But Kendall had other plans. While they were at the movie, Carlos and Stephanie would be making them dinner-Stephanie was an excellent cook-and setting the house up to give it a romantic feel. Kendall wanted it to be special. He wanted Logan to remember how much he was loved. Logan never had a year anniversary before. This was important.

Kendall finished getting ready before Logan. He let the cats out of their room and went into the living room. "So," he said to Stephanie and Carlos, "you know what to do?"

Carlos rolled his eyes. "_Yes_. We've been over it a million times."

"You made us do for run thrus," Stephanie said. "We can do it."

Kendall nodded. "OK. I'll text you when we leave the movie."

Logan went into the kitchen and grabbed the cat food. He noticed the other three went silent. Obviously, something was up. He heard frantic meows and looked down. "Are my little fatties hungry?" He poured the food in two bowls. The cats munched away happily while he filled their water bowl. Then he joined the others in the living room.

Logan sat on a beanbag chair. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"We were... talking about out Halloween costumes!" Carlos said. "I'm gonna be a butler and Stephanie's gonna be a French maid."

"Cool. I'm gonna be a zombie and Kendall's gonna be a zombie hunter."

"_That's _why you asked to borrow my make up," Stephanie said.

**...**

Later, Kendall hurried Logan out of the house so Stephanie and Carlos could set up.

"I don't know why you were in such a rush," Logan said as he drove. "It's not like we're gonna be late to the movie."

"But we have to wait in line for tickets and popcorn. And I wanna get good seats. The kind where were can snuggle and make out without anyone knowing."

Logan smiled. "OK. Perv."

"Which is why you love me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

They got to the movie theater. Kendall paid for the tickets-after some arguing-for a pointless comedy. Kendall also paid for the food after threatening to take away sex if Logan paid.

"I get to pay next time," Logan said with a pout as they sat.

"No, you don't."

"But you're totally the girl, so I should pay."

"That's sexist. And I should pay since you're the wife."

"You're ridiculous."

"Yet you're still with me."

Logan took a handful of popcorn. "Well, obviously I'm insane."

Halfway through the movie, Kendall nuzzled Logan's neck.

Logan giggled and said, "I'm trying to watch the movie."

Kendall kissed Logan's neck. "Keep on doing that." A kiss to the jaw. "I'll keep doing this." A kiss to the cheek. "The movie's boring me anyway." A kiss to the ear.

"Kendall. We're not having sex in a movie theater." They were in the back and no one was sitting near them, but Logan knew people may notice.

Kendall undid Logan's pants and slid a hand down them. He smirked as Logan bit back a moan. "I was thinking blow job."

"Well," Logan said breathlessly, "if you insist."

Kendall grinned cockily. He freed Logan's member then took it in his mouth. He was at a slightly awkward angle, but Logan was clawing at Kendall's hair, a sign he was enjoying it.

Logan was surprised. He had no idea the fear of getting caught would be such a turn on. It didn't take long for Logan to come. He covered his mouth with his hand so he wouldn't cry out.

Kendall tucked Logan away and sat up. "You enjoy that?"

"Oh yeah. Want me to return the favor?"

Kendall kissed him. "Next time. The movie's over."

Logan looked at the screen. The credits just started to roll, and people were getting up. "Thank God I came when I did."

They stood and walked out. When they got to the car, Kendall said, "I'm driving." He took a scarf out of his pocket.

"What's that for?" Logan asked as he handed over the keys.

"To blindfold you."

"Uh... Why?"

"I don't want you to know where we're eating."

"OK..." Logan let Kendall blindfold him. Logan couldn't help but wonder where they were going. It wasn't the steakhouse-the fanciest place in town. Kendall wouldn't have blindfolded him if that was the case.

The car stopped and Logan heard Kendall turn the car off. Soon, Kendall was helping him out of the car. Logan was told when to take a step up.

Logan heard the sounds of animals. "I know those barks and meows! Are we home?"

"Hush." Kendall opened the door and helped Logan dodge the animals. He was very pleased with Carlos and Stephanie's work.

Logan was relieved when Kendall removed the blindfold. Then he looked around and gasped. White Christmas lights lined the ceiling. On top of his bookshelves and the TV were white candles. He set his eyes on the kitchen. In the middle of the table was a vase with half a dozen roses, as well as some candles. He turned to Kendall. "You did all this?"

"_We_ did it," Carlos said as he and Stephanie stepped in front of them.

"And I cooked the meal," Stephanie told Logan. "Linguini with shrimp and clams."

"I helped!" Carlos said.

"You guys did a great job," Kendall told them. "Now leave."

Carlos and Stephanie went off to the party.

"Can you put the cats in our room?" Kendall asked Logan. "I'm gonna put the dogs in their room."

"Sure, my love." Logan found Thumper and Willy, and carried them to their room. He placed them on the bed then left. He went into the kitchen and saw Kendall pouring them their drinks. "When'd we get champagne flutes?"

"Yesterday," Kendall said with a blush. "They're plastic. And this is just sparkling cider."

Logan walked up to Kendall and kissed him. "It's wonderful. Let's eat."

Kendall served the food then sat. "So you like al this? Not too cheesy?"

"Kendall. You're the _king _of cheesy."

"So it's cheesy."

"Yes. And I love it, you hopeless romantic."

When they finished eating, Kendall cleared the table and Logan asked, "Why'd you do all this?"

Kendall stepped behind Logan and started to rub his shoulders. "You never had a one year anniversary before. I wanted this one to be special."

Logan looked up at him. "Being with you is special enough. But I'm still enjoying this."

"Good. I was really stressing about this. I wanted it to be perfect."

"It is."

"What do you say to sitting on the couch and seeing where things end up?"

"I like that idea." Logan stood. They went into the living room and sat on the couch.

Kendall ran his fingertips down Logan's cheek. "I'm so glad I kissed you at my party one year ago."

Logan grabbed Kendall's hand. "Me too. It was possibly one of the greatest moments of my life."

Kendall brought his lips to Logan's. They quickly made it intense. Logan eased them down so Kendall was laying underneath him. He pushed up Kendall's shirt, and licked and kissed his stomach. Kendall finished pulling off his shirt and laid back down. Kendall moaned when Logan's mouth started teasing his nipples. He tugged at Logan's shirt, and Logan let him rip it off. They undid each other's pants, giggling when they had issues removing them.

After entering Kendall, Logan went slow. He wanted to show Kendall how much he appreciated and love him.

They laid in each other's arms after.

"I can't believe it's been a year," Logan said.

Logan had become friends with Kendall a little over a year before. After their moment on Halloween, they started dating. Before Kendall, Logan refused to let himself fall in love. He had been hurt twice in a row, so he stopped trusting love. But Kendall was different. He made Logan feel like he was something special, like he deserved love, and just made Logan feel in general. And once Logan let himself feel, his life just got better. All thanks to Kendall.

"It's been a good year," Kendall said as he ran a hand up and down Logan's back. "Oh! I have something else for you. Get off me."

Logan sat up and watched Kendall run naked to their room. He saw Willy pad over to him. He picked the cat up, placed him on the couch, and started scratching him.

"I'm back!" Kendall ran into the room with his guitar, and Thumper on his shoulders. "Get him off me please?"

Logan laughed and took the cat. Kendall sat and started to plat his guitar. He sang a lovely song he wrote about his and Logan's love. Logan got a little teary eyed.

When Kendall was done, Logan said, "That was beautiful. You know, you probably have an entire album's worth of songs about us written." There had been a week where they were broken up, and Kendall wrote many songs for Logan in an attempt to get him back.

"If I ever get famous, I'll make an album dedicated to you."

"Now time for my gift to you." Logan went to the hall closet and got out a gift wrapped box. He went back to Kendall and handed it to him. "Here."

Kendall took the box. He unwrapped then opened it. Inside was what looked like a book that said _Notes _on the cover. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Open it."

Tears immediately sprang to Kendall's eyes. Logan had given him a scrapbook. On the first page was the very first note Kendall wrote to Logan. The note that started their friendship. He flipped through the scrapbook. Every single note the two wrote to each other was in it.

"I figured they should be somewhere other than that folder you kept them in." Logan said.

"It's the best gift I've ever gotten, dear. I love you."

"I love you too. You still wanna go to the party?"

"No. You?"

"Nope. Wanna cuddle in bed and watch a movie with out babies?"

Kendall looked at their cats and smiled. "I'd like that. A lot."

In the middle of the movie, Kendall said, "This has to be the best anniversary in the history of anniversaries."


	3. The Holiday Season

_**So this is pretty long... I hope you all enjoy it. **_

The Holiday Season 

During the drive to campus, Kendall said, "The holidays are coming up."

Logan nodded. "They are. So?"

Kendall sighed. "Well. We want to spend them together, right?"

"Of course."

"Well. How are we gonna do that? I mean, be together and juggle our families."

"Well, my mom _really _wants me to be around for Thanksgiving." Logan thought as they sat at a red light. "OK. So how about we alternate Thanksgiving and Easter? This year, Thanksgiving with mine, Easter with yours?"

"That sounds good. Oh! Christmas Eve can be with mine every year, and Christmas Day with yours."

"Awesome. Thanksgiving is going to be at my parents' house by the way."

"Sweet! I can feed Butterball some turkey!"

"You'll just make him fatter!"

"He likes being fat!"

Logan pulled into a parking spot and they both laughed. "Sometimes I think you love that cat more than me," Logan said as they got out of the car.

Kendall leaned on the hood of the car and looked at Logan. "I do love him more than you."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Then dump my ass and be with him." He started to walk away.

Kendall ran after him and put an arm around him when he caught up. "You know I'm kidding, dear. I love you more than that orange fuzz ball."

Logan kissed Kendall's cheek. "Good. Now get to class."

Kendall put his lips to Logan's. "Have fun at work."

**...**

It was the day before Thanksgiving and Logan and Kendall were packing their overnight bags. They were going to spend the night at Logan's parents' house then help set up the family meal the next day.

"It sucks that Dak, Jo, James, Camille, and the Jennifers won't be around," Kendall said.

Logan nodded. "I know. But James is excited to go to LA on Black Friday."

Kendall laughed. "Yeah. Dak said he won't shut up about it." Thumper jumped into Kendall's bag. "See?" Kendall said to Logan. "They want to come with us!"

"My love, you know Sky and butterball don't like them." One time Logan brought them over to his parents'. Sky hissed at them and ran away, and Butterball attacked them in a not-so-friendly way. Logan's family's cats were jealous of the kittens.

Kendall sighed. "Butterball did almost eat Willy that one time." He picked Thumper up and nuzzled his nose on the cat's head. "I'll just miss our babies."

Logan went up behind Kendall and put his arms around him. "It'll only be for a day. They've been here alone with the dogs before. Every time we go to school. And you know they'll bug Stephanie and Carlos as much as they can."

Kendall smiled. "Yeah. You're right. They'll be fine."

Logan kissed Kendall's cheek. "Now finish packing."

Kendall did so then spent forever saying bye to the cats.

"Come on, Kendall," Logan said. He grabbed Kendall's hand and dragged him out the door. "Jesus. What are you gonna do when we have actual kids?"

"We're never leaving them."

They got in the car and Logan looked at Kendall in disbelief. "They'll have to go to school."

"Homeschool."

"What if we want to have a date night or a romantic weekend?"

"Not happening."

Logan started to drive. "College?"

"Online."

"Jobs?"

"Work from home."

"Marriage?"

"They'll live with us."

"Our children are gonna hate you," Logan told him.

"They'll just have to deal with it."

Logan made fun of Kendall for being crazy during the rest of the drive.

They finally arrived at the Mitchell house. They went inside, not even bothering to knock.

"My baby!" Mrs. Mitchell appeared out of nowhere and pulled Logan into a hug.

"Mom. Can't. Breathe."

She lightened her grip. "Sorry. I just haven't seen you in awhile."

"I was here for dinner on Sunday."

"It's been too long."

"Jesus. Are you sure Kendall isn't your real son?"

Mrs. Mitchell finally let her son go. "Oh, hush." She went over to Kendall and hugged him. "Hi, sweetie. I'm so happy you're spending the holiday with us."

"Me too," Kendall said. "Now. Where's my boy?"

Mrs. Mitchell laughed and pointed. Kendall turned and saw Butterball waddling into the room. He ran up to the cat and picked him up.

Logan rolled his eyes and kneeled down to pet Sky-a white cat with one green eye and one blue.

"You boys are gonna help with the family meal, right?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"Of course," they both said.

"Um. Is it just your side of the family?" Kendall wanted to know.

"Yes," Mrs. Mitchell said. The phone rang and she went to answer it.

Only Logan's mom's family would be coming. Since Mr. Mitchell's parents openly hated Logan and his mom, Mr. Mitchell refused to speak to them and the rest of his family-who weren't too fond of them either. It had been like that since the past Easter.

Mrs. Mitchell walked back into the room. "You father's bringing home pizza from that place you two love so much."

The pair cheered.

Mrs. Mitchell laughed. "Go put your things in the guest room."

Soon, they stepped into what used to be Logan's room. Bookshelves and posters no longer lined the walls. There wasn't a TV anymore. The room had been painted a light blue. And the bead spread was white.

"Your mom works fast," Kendall commented.

Logan looked at him. "I know your mom's redecorating your old room. It'll probably be _really _girly too."

Kendall walked up to Logan and put his arms around him. "Shut up," he said before placing a soft kiss upon Logan's lips. "We had some good times in this room."

"Kendall, we are not having sex right now. My dad will be home soon with the pizza."

"You love pizza more than me?"

"You love Butterball more than me."

"Touche."

"I'M HOME!" They heard Mr. Mitchell called.

The four sat in the living room, watching a movie while they ate. Kendall sneakily gave Butterball pieces of pepperoni. Logan caught him once and smacked Kendall's arm.

After watching a second movie, they all went to bed. They had to get up early the next day and prepare the Thanksgiving meal.

In the morning, Kendall gave his mom a quick phone call, wishing her a happy Thanksgiving. He had to promise her a million times that he would spend the holiday with her the next year. Once he hung up, Mrs. Mitchell put him to work. He was in charge of stuffing and mashed potatoes. Logan had the corn, cranberries, and rolls. Mrs. Mitchell took care of the turkey and gravy. Meanwhile, Mr. Mitchell made them all breakfast.

"Are your other relatives bringing food?" Kendall asked.

"Yup," Logan said. "My granny makes this _amazing _chocolate pudding pie. One of my aunts will be bringing pumpkin pie. Someone will be bringing mushrooms, someone else string beans, and someone else peas. And of course alcohol will show up."

"Fun times."

"Breakfast is ready!" Mr. Mitchell announced.

They went back to cooking after the delicious breakfast. Though Kendall found Logan's cooking better, he wouldn't dare tell Mr. Mitchell. But he did whisper it to Logan, making him smile.

A few hours later, people started to arrive. Logan's grandparents first.

"Granny! Grampy!" Logan yelled happily and hugged them. He took the pie from his granny. "I'll put this in the kitchen." He walked away, leaving Kendall alone with the elderly couple.

"Hello, Kendall," Grampy said. "How are you?"

"Good. I'm excited to be spending my first Thanksgiving with Logan and his family."

Granny ruffled his hair. "Good thing we all like you." She laughed at Kendall's blush. "You are a cutie. I can see what attracted Logan to you."

Soon, the house was filled with people. Kendall actually lost Logan at one point before the food was served.

"You OK?" Logan asked Kendall as they sat.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. It's a little weird not being with my family, but yours is just so nice. They make me feel like I'm one of them."

"That's because you are."

Kendall blushed for about the millionth time that day. "I love you."

Logan kissed him. "I love you too, my dear."

They ate and laughed. Kendall found himself liking Mrs. Mitchell's side of the family more and more. He was starting to look forward to Christmas with them.

"Holy shit," Kendall mumbled when he took his first bite of dessert. "This pie your granny made? So fucking good."

Logan smirked. "I told you."

After everyone left, the two boys helped clean up.

"You sure you're not gonna sleep over again?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

Logan sighed. "Yes, Mom. Kendall is having a spazz attack about the cats. He's afraid they hate us or something for being gone so long."

"We've never been away from them this long!" Kendall cried. "They're probably so sad."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I don't know how I put up with him."

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan. "Because you love me."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Mrs. Mitchell laughed at them. "You two want the leftovers?"

"YES!" they both yelled excitedly. They were poor college students after all, why would they turn down free food?

They helped her put it in containers before leaving.

Kendall practically flew out of the car when they got home. He left Logan to carry all the food.

"Logan! Hurry up!"

"I am so close to bitch slapping you right now." Logan reached Kendall and Kendall took the keys from him.

"You hear them meowing?"

"Yes, Kendall."

Kendall opened the door. He picked up Thumper and Willy right away. He kissed the tops of their heads. "We missed you too, babies."

The dogs followed Logan into the kitchen, wanting some food. "I guess your mommy and daddy aren't home yet," he said to them as he put the food in the fridge. He gave them both a roll then joined Kendall in the living room. He smiled at the sight. Kendall was on the couch. He was holding Willy up to his face, and Willy was licking his nose. Thumper was in Kendall's lap, kneading his paws on one of Kendall's legs. When Logan sat, Thumper made his way to him.

"They missed us," Kendall said.

Logan held Thumper close to him and scratched the cat's head. "I know. I missed them too." He rested his head on Kendall's shoulder while Willy crawled onto the other. Logan set Thumper down in his lap and took Kendall's hand. "You have fun today?"

"I did. I love that your family likes me."

"They adore you. Granny and some of my cousins wouldn't shut up about you."

"Well, I am awesome."

"You're a cocky bastard. That's what you are."

"But you love me."

Logan chuckled. "Only a little."

Kendall laughed. "Asshole."

Logan kissed Kendall's neck. "Love you."

"Love you too, dear."

**...**

"How come we're in charge of the tree?" Kendall asked. It was about two weeks before Christmas. He and Logan were walking around a lot looking at Christmas trees.

"Because Stephanie and Carlos are getting all the decorations," Logan told him as he took his hand. "And shopping for a Christmas tree is fun."

"It's cold out. Why couldn't we get a fake tree?"

"Because real ones are better. Just the smell of them screams Christmas."

"There'll be pine needles everywhere. We'll have to water it."

"I should yell at your mom for never giving you a real tree. Such a deprived childhood."

"Fake ones are easier." He stopped walking when Logan did. "What?"

Logan pointed. "This is our tree. It's nice and full, and just the right size for our living room. Let me go find the dude." He let go of Kendall's hand. "Kill anyone who tries to get this tree," he said before walking away.

Kendall stood and stared at the tree. His first tree with Logan. It was so surreal. A year before, he was just starting out with Logan. Now, they were living together. Buying a Christmas tree. It was going to be their second Christmas together, and the first they'd spend waking together on Christmas morning. The thought made Kendall's heart do a little flip in his chest.

Logan came back with the guy. The three of them took the tree to Logan's car and tied it to the roof. Logan paid the guy and then they made their way home.

"I'm so glad my mom gave us our old tree stand and skirt. It's all gonna look so nice in the living room."

Kendall smiled at Logan's excitement. "Yeah. So. We should go Christmas shopping tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. Oh! We can get the cats some gifts too. Like some toys and their first batch of catnip."

"You want to give our babies kitty crack?"

"All cats need to experience it."

"Whatever you say."

They pulled up to the house. They rested the tree on their front porch while they got the living room set up.

"When Carlos and Stephanie get back," Logan said, "we can decorate the tree."

Before they could go outside again to get the tree, Kendall grabbed Logan and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Logan asked, a grin on his face.

"I love how into this you are."

"Christmas used to be my favorite holiday."

"Used to be?"

"Yeah. Halloween was second, but then one Halloween this awesome guy kissed me."

"Oh? Exactly _how _awesome is this guy?"

Logan put his hands behind Kendall's neck. "He's the best. No one else has ever made me so happy. Or feel so loved. He's, like, the greatest thing in the world."

Kendall smiled and kissed Logan's nose. "You are my world, Logan."

Logan's smiled could've lit an entire city. "I love you so much, Kendall."

"Love you too, dear." As he kissed Logan again, he started to push off Logan's jacket.

"The tree," Logan said.

"Will still be here when we're done." Kendall moved his lips to Logan's neck, biting lightly. He smirked when Logan moaned.

"You're such a bastard," Logan said. He pulled Kendall's head away from the neck by his hair and brought their lips together. He pushed Kendall's jacket off then worked on his shirt.

As they made their way to the bedroom, they quickly freed themselves of their clothes. They got to their room, and Kendall shut the door with his foot before the cats could follow them. When they fell onto the bed, Kendall kissed his way down Logan's body.

"_Oh. Kendall,_" Logan moaned when Kendall took his length into his mouth. "Need you now."

Kendall sat up and straddled Logan. He put his fingers in Logan's mouth, and Logan began to suck. Once he felt they were slick enough, he took his fingers out of Logan's mouth and began to prepare himself.

Logan loved when Kendall did this. It was possibly one of the hottest things ever. "So beautiful," Logan whispered.

Soon, Kendall lowered himself onto Logan. Logan slid his hands up Kendall's thighs and to his hips. He held onto them as Kendall started a slow rhythm. Kendall kept it slow. He wanted to show Logan just how much he loved him.

Kendall sometimes still couldn't believe Logan was his. The guy he hadn't noticed until his Senior year if high school. The guy who had been in front of him for so long, but he had somehow missed. The most gorgeous person Kendall had ever seen. The only person Kendall ever wanted to-and did-fight for. He knew he would be lost without Logan .

Kendall let out a groan when Logan began to stroke him. It still amazed Kendall that Logan always knew when he was close.

The came at the same time, crying out each other's name.

Kendall got off of Logan then snuggled next to him. He placed his head on Logan's chest. He always enjoyed the sound of Logan's heartbeat. It was the best lullaby ever.

When Kendall yawned, Logan said, "Nope. You're not allowed to fall asleep. We still have to put up the tree then decorate it when Carlos and Stephanie get home."

"Just a little nap?"

Logan kissed the top of Kendall's head. "No. Let's shower then put the tree up."

Kendall sighed. "Fine."

After showering, they threw on their pajamas then left their room. They heard the sound of laughter in the living room.

Logan's face brightened. He knew those laughs. "James! Camille!" He ran to the living room, and Kendall followed.

James and Camille stood. They gave Logan and Kendall hugs.

"When'd you get back?" Kendall asked.

"This morning," James said. "Dak and Jo will be back tomorrow. They still had finals today, unlike us."

"Why isn't your tree up?" Camille wanted to know.

"They took a sex break," Carlos said. At Logan and Kendall's shocked looks, he laughed. "What? When Stephanie and I got home, we heard you. Plus, your clothes were all over the house."

"Where _are _our clothes?" Logan asked.

"I put them in the laundry room," Stephanie said. "Um. Tim and Bowser were playing Tug of War with your shirt, Logan."

"WHAT?"

"They were punished," Carlos assured Logan. "So. Wanna get the tree up? And we have two more pairs of hands to help us decorate."

"Let's do this shit then," Kendall said. He turned to Logan. "Wanna make some hot chocolate, love?"

Logan smiled. "Sure. Everyone want some?" They all nodded.

The group had a lot of fun decorating the tree. For Logan, it felt good to have one of his best friends back. He, James, and Carlos had been inseparable from the time they were little. Then James went off to school in California with dreams of becoming an actor. And he was glad Camille was back too. He had dated Camille before Kendall. Even after their breakup, thy stayed good friends.

"The Jennifers will be back soon too," Camille said as she put an ornament on the tree.

"Then the whole gang will be back together," James said happily. "And we can party it up at Mercedes' on New Year's Eve."

"Don't let the cats eat the tinsel!" Kendall yelled at Stephanie.

"I haven't even taken it out of the package yet!"

"I just don't want them choking on it!"

Logan put an arm around Kendall. "They'll be fine. We won't put any tinsel too low on the tree." He looked at James and Camille. "Kendall is an overprotective daddy."

Camille snorted. "I noticed. What are you guys gonna do when you have actual children?"

Logan kissed Kendall's cheek. "They're gonna run away from all the crazy."

"And I'll hunt them down and bring them home," Kendall said.

A few hours later, Camille and James left. The two couple in the house went off to their separate rooms.

"I forgot how much I missed those two," Logan said as he and Kendall got into bed.

Kendall ran his fingers through Kendall's hair. "It was nice seeing them. It'll be like old times when everyone is back in town."

Logan gave Kendall a quick kiss. "We have to go Christmas shopping tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Good night, my love."

"Night."

**...**

It was Christmas Eve.

"You got the gifts for your mom and sister?" Logan asked as he put his jacket on.

"Yes."

"Do you think it'll bother them that they're from both of us?"

"No. But I know Katie will love that you plan on slipping her a fifty as a late birthday gift."

"That's why she likes me more than you," Logan said with a smirk. "Let's go."

Most of Kendall's family was already there when they arrived.

"Kendall! Logan!" Katie greeted. She hugged them both. "Merry Christmas. Where's my gifts?"

They boy standing behind Katie laughed. Her boyfriend Alex.

Logan grabbed her hand and put fifty dollars in it. "For your birthday."

Katie smiled. "You're awesome."

"I know."

Kendall stepped up to her. "From both of us for Christmas." He gave her a gift card to her favorite store. "Two hundred bucks. Don't say we don't love you."

Katie hugged him again. "Thanks, Big Brother." She took Alex's hand then dragged him away.

"No gifts for us?" Kendall called after her.

Katie turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him before going into the basement.

"Little brat," Kendall mumbled. "Let's find my mom."

They found her in the kitchen. Kendall poked her sides. She turned around and smiled widely when she saw them. She gave them both a hug and kiss. "Hi, boys."

"Hi, Mama Knight," Logan said. "Merry Christmas." He handed her the gift they got her.

She looked at it and gasped. "A spa day for me and two friends! You two!" She gave them both another hug. "Thank you! You'll get your gifts before you leave."

"Let's get food," Logan whispered to Kendall.

They ate then made their way to the basement. When Kendall and Katie were playing video games, Logan sat next to Alex. "You having fun?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Though the Knights can be a lot..."

Logan laughed. "Oh yeah. Being invited to the Christmas Eve party is a big deal. Things must be going well with Katie."

Alex smiled. "I guess. She hasn't left me yet."

"You haven't been trying to pressure her into anything, have you?"

"What? No! We haven't even gotten to second base."

Logan let out a relieved sigh. "Good. Sorry I asked that. But if I didn't-"

"Kendall would've. And he wouldn't be nice about it."

"Exactly."

"Logan!" Kendall called. "I challenge you!"

"Oh, it's on!"

Logan and Kendall were the last to leave.

"It was nice seeing you boys," Mrs. Knight said.

"Yeah," Logan agreed. "We should stop by more often."

"We already see Logan's parents once a week," Kendall said. "Might as well add you to the list."

Mrs. Knight kissed her son's forehead. "Good. Katie! Get the gifts!"

Katie walked into the room and handed them each a card. Logan got a gift card to the book store, and Kendall for the music store.

"Thanks, Mom," Kendall said. "It's great. Perfect. Well. We should go."

They got home pretty late. Carlos and Stephanie had put all the gifts under the tree before they went to sleep They left the tree lit while the rest of the lights were off.

Logan sighed happily. "Doesn't it look pretty?"

Kendall rested his chin on Logan's head. "It does. You know. It's past midnight."

Logan grinned. "Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas. Let's go to bed."

**...**

They woke to Carlos banging on their door. "LET'S OPEN PRESENTS!"

Kendall groaned and said, "I don't wanna get up."

"He'll just come back, you know." Logan sat up and picked Willy up off of Kendall's back.

Kendall reluctantly sat when Logan got out of bed.

Logan laughed at Kendall's miserable face. "Come on. It's our babies' first Christmas."

That got Kendall out of bed. He picked Thumper up-who was in their hamper-then ran to the living room.

Logan looked down at Willy in his arms and said, "Your Daddy is crazy." He quickly followed Kendall. Stephanie, Carlos, and Kendall were all sitting in front of the tree.

"Logan, what did you get Kendall?" Carlos asked. "The box is huge!"

"You'll just have to see when Kendall opens it. Let's open the pets' gifts first."

ll the animals got various toys. The cats _loved _the catnip. Carlos got Stephanie a pair of shoes she had really wanted. Stephanie got Carlos a new pair of skates.

Finally, it was time for Logan to open his gift from Kendall. "You got me a new laptop?"

Kendall blushed a little. "You've been complaining about how the one you have is a piece of shit so..."

Logan grabbed Kendall's head and kissed him. "Thank you. Open yours."

Kendall gasped when he unwrapped his gift. "The guitar I've been talking about!" He tackled Logan into a hug and kissed his face all over. "I love you! You're the best!"

Logan laughed. "I know I am." He kissed the top of Kendall's head. "Who wants me to make breakfast?" The other three raised their hands. Logan chuckled and went to do so.

After breakfast, they all got ready and went to see their families. Logan and Kendall went to Logan's grandparents' house.

"My first Christmas with your family," Kendall said. "I'm kinda excited."

"I think they're gonna be happier to see you than me," Logan told him as they stepped through the door.

"Hi, boys," Mr. Mitchell greeted.

"Hi, Dad," Logan said and hugged him.

"Did Kendall like the gift you got him?"

"I loved it," Kendall said. "It was perfect." He put an arm around Logan.

"And what did you get Logan?" Mr. Mitchell asked Kendall.

"I got him a laptop."

Mr. Mitchell chuckled. "Good. He's been bitching about his old one like crazy."

"I wasn't bitching!" Logan whined.

"You kinda were, dear," Kendall said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Let's go get some food."

They ate, mingled, exchanged gifts with Logan's parents, and left after a few hours.

Later, Logan and Kendall laid in bed, the cats sleeping between them.

"You have a good Christmas?" Logan asked Kendall.

"Of course. I spent it with you."

"You're so cheesy."

"Yet you still love me."

"God knows why."

"It's because I'm the greatest person ever."

"A little," Logan kissed Kendall's forehead. "Good night, my dear. Love you."

"Love you too. Good night."

**...**

Stephanie was driving them to Mercedes' house for her New Year's Eve party.

"It's been so long since we've gone to a party," Kendall said to Logan.

"I know," Logan said. :It's like we're already an old married couple."

Carlos snorted. "You guys have been like that since you started dating. It's ridiculous."

"You're just jealous we're a better couple than you and Stephanie," Kendall said to Carlos.

Carlos threw a napkin at Kendall. "How can you stand this asshole, Logan?"

Logan laughed. "I just keep him around for sex."

"Good thing I'm only using you for sex too!" Kendall said.

Logan let out a fake gasp. "Really? How convenient!"

"I know!"

Stephanie shook her head with a smile and said, "You two are so weird."

They pulled up in front of Mercedes' house. They went inside and were greeted by all their friends: Mercedes, James, Camille, Jo, Dak, the Jennifers, and Guitar Dude.

"You guys staying after?" Mercedes asked. "We'll be having champagne and hang out in the giant hot tub."

"Oh, hell yeah, we're staying," Kendall said. He looked at Logan. "Let's go get a drink."

The two went into the kitchen. Logan leaned against the counter after Kendall handed him a drink. "You know, after midnight last year, it was the first time we had sex."

"I was thinking the same thing!" Kendall stepped up to Logan and kissed him. "After spending some time in the hot tub, we need to revisit that room."

Logan put an arm around Kendall. "I'd very much like that." He placed his lips against Kendall's. "Let's go mingle."

They spent time dancing, hanging out with their friends, and laughing at the stupid things their drunk friends did. Especially Carlos. Stephanie had to stop him from riding a mattress down the stairs.

After the party, the group of friends all got in the hot tub and drank champagne. Dak, Jo, James, and Camille told stories about their adventures in LA. The Jennifers talked about how much they loved New York.

Kendall looked at Logan. He remembered how Logan's dream school used to be in a different state than the one he was currently going to. But then they started dating and Logan's dream changed. Kendall couldn't help but wonder how different things would be if Logan's dreams hadn't changed. Would Kendall have gone to school out of state? If not, would he and Logan still be together?

"Logan?" Kendall whispered.

Logan turned to him. "Yes, my love?"

"Do you regret not going to your old dream school?"

"Of course not! How could I regret all this happiness?"

"You're truly happy?"

Logan gave Kendall a light kiss. "Yes. I am. I'm happy with our house. I'm happy living with Carlos and Stephanie. I'm happy with our cats. I'm happy with the dogs. I'm happy with being near our families. And I'm happy that I get to be with you everyday. I love you and our life."

Kendall smiled. He initiated a kiss that quickly went from innocent to heated. He ended up in Logan's lap, his hands tangled in Logan's hair.

Dak splashed them and said, "Get a room, you two!"

Kendall looked at his friend and smirked. "I think we will. That is, if Logan wants to."

Logan grinned at Kendall. "I definitely want to."

The two spent the rest of the night making sweet love. It somehow being just as good, yet better than the first time. As always. Always amazing. Always wonderful. Always perfect.

_**Sorry it got kinda... BLAH at the end... **_


	4. My Snuffly Valentine

_**I know it's been awhile since I updated this. Sorry. :/ I was so focused on Thank You, William Shakespeare, and that took up, like, six months of my life. So I gotta get back into the groove of writing Kendall and Logan in a universe that isn't TYWS. **_

_**I really hope this random little chapter doesn't disappoint and isn't garbage. **_

My Snuffly Valentine

Logan gathered his things for the day's classes. He started to feel bad when he heard a violent coughing fit. He turned around to look at Kendall. Kendall was laying on their bed with Thumper on his chest and Willy pretty much on his head. "You sure you don't want me to stay home?"

"Yes," Kendall said for the millionth time with a stuffy nose. "I know you hate missing class."

Logan put his bag down and sat on the bed. "But I'll be working today too."

"I can survive a few hours without you fussing over me." Ever since Kendall got sick earlier in the week, Logan barely left his side. And whenever he wasn't at home, he's text and call Kendall constantly. Kendall was getting really annoyed. All he wanted to do was sleep and whine. Not have Logan up his ass 24/7. "I've done it all week, haven't I?"

Logan sighed. "Yeah. You have." He stood and picked his bag back up. "Be sure to eat and get plenty of fluids."

"I know the drill."

"You need me to pick up anything on the way home?"

"More cold medicine. Oh! And can you get me a hot chocolate?"

Logan smiled. "Sure." He gave Kendall a forehead kiss—which was still burning hot—then left their room. He went into the kitchen where Carlos and Stephanie were having their breakfast. Their dogs Bowser and Tim were watching their activities carefully, hoping for some food.

"He still sick?" Stephanie asked hopefully.

Logan glared at her. "Yes. And you could be a little more sympathetic, you know."

"I just feel _so _bad that he won't get to enjoy your Valentine's Day surprise," she said. "I mean, if you still plan on dragging him tow hours away."

Logan rolled his eyes. "You know we're not going now."

Stephanie smiled, and her and Carlos shared an excited look. "Oh really?"

"Stop playing dumb," Logan snapped. He grabbed a banana and sat at the kitchen table across from them. "I have maps and stuff printed out. That way you'll know how to get to the cabin, and the mountain, and the restaurant I made reservations at."

Stephanie _and _Carlos squealed happily.

"You're taking your dog with you," Logan told them. He didn't want to have to worry about taking care of animals that weren't his in addition to Kendall.

"Pets are allowed?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. I was gonna have us bring the cats along. You know how Kendall hates leaving them."

Carlos nodded. "He's weird. And thanks for letting us use the cabin you rented."

Logan peeled his banana. "You guys are totally paying me back. This was no gift for you two."

"But-"

"We'll work out a payment plan," Logan said. He, too, knew what it was like to be a poor college student. Even though he—like all four of them living in the house—had parents who'd bail him out if he was ever in dire need of money. But they all needed to prove to themselves they could make it without their parents' help, so they all rarely asked for it.

"But we're _best _friends," Carlos said.

"And renting that cabin put me back a lot of money. I had to ask my parents for rent money. And grocery money. And gas money. You're fucking paying me back."

Carlos raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I didn't know that." Logan knew Carlos also hated asking his parents for money.

"Yeah, well, I figured it'd be worth it." Logan took a bite of his banana. "I don't care if it takes a really long time to pay me back. As long as it gets done." He looked at the time. "I gotta go. Like I said. We'll work out a payment plan."

…

Logan had just finished his shift at the school bookstore when a girl with dark red hair, blue eyes, and lots of freckles came up to him. "Logan?"

"Uh... Yes, person I don't know?"

She laughed. "I'm Rita. I have two classes with Kendall. He texted me and asked me to give you copies of my notes for the classes he missed." She handed Logan a folder.

"I'm surprised he actually put thought into that," Logan commented.

"He said you'd be on his ass about catching up," Rita said with a smile. She checked the time on her phone. "Well, I gotta go. Tell Kendall I said hi."

When Logan got home, Kendall was on the couch watching TV. He sniffled a bit then asked, "How come Stephanie and Carlos started cheering when you left?"

Logan walked over to Kendall, handed him his hot chocolate, and sat next to him. "I let them use the Valentine surprise I got you."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "What surprise?"

Logan sighed. "A nice little cabin near the mountains. I planned on us snowboarding, and got us reservations at a nice restaurant. But since you're sick, I knew you wouldn't be up for travel." He looked around. "Did they leave already? The dogs didn't spazz when I got home."

"Yeah. They left with the dogs an hour ago. Logan. You rented a cabin?"

"Yup."

"And... is that why you had to ask your parents for rent money and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"And you did all that for me?"

"Yes. Of course." Logan put an arm around Kendall and kissed his temple.

"I'm sorry I got sick," Kendall said sadly.

"I's not your fault, my love. Oh." He went into his backpack and pulled out a folder. "Rita gave this to me."

Kendall took it. "Sweet."

"How come you never told me about her?"

Kendall shrugged. "She's just a school friend. We had a class together last semester, and two this semester. Why? You jealous?"

"No..."

Kendall laughed a little. "You are!"

"Shut up."

Kendall put his hot chocolate down, threw his arms around Logan, and snuggled against his chest. "You know I only love you."

Logan smiled and ran a hand through Kendall's hair. "Yeah. I know," he said before kissing the top of Kendall's head.

…

When Kendall woke up the next day—Valentine's Day—he felt something on his forehead. And it wasn't a cat. He saw that they were both sleeping on Logan's pillow. He frowned and sat up, waking Thumper. Thumper made his way into Kendall's lap. "Hi, baby. Where's your pappa?"

Then Kendall remembered the thing on his forehead. He pulled it off. It was a Post-It Note. Logan wrote that he was asked to work at the school bookstore, and he'd be back later. Kendall sighed, which ignited a coughing fit. When it was done, he cleared his throat and picked Thumper up. He got out of bed and went over to his dresser. He grabbed the scrapbook Logan got him for their anniversary, and put the note in there—along with their notes to each other from high school and various notes Logan would leave him around the house.

Kendall placed Thumper back on the bed then quickly brushed his teeth. After, he went into the kitchen to make himself some tea. He took a few sips then filled the cats' food and water bowls. He smiled when he heard the sound of paws running toward the kitchen. Willy beat Thumper to the food because poor Thumper only had three legs.

Kendall watched them happily chomp away before he took his tea into the bedroom. He went to his school bag, grabbing two notebooks and a pen. The, remembering, he went back into the bathroom and took some cold medicine. Once that was taken care of, he headed to the living room. He sat on the couch, turned on the TV, and began to copy Rita's notes.

"Most boring Valentine's Day ever," he mumbled. He remembered how last year he and Logan exchanged their gifts at school. He smiled and toyed with the guitar pick necklace Logan had gotten him. Then his mind drifted to the Valentine's dance. They may have fought a little, but their relationship grew stronger. There was no way this Valentine's Day would top last year's.

…

Kendall opened his eyes a few hours later when he felt a little paw tapping his nose. He was greeted by Willy and his lone eye staring him down. He pet the cat's head and tried to recall falling asleep. He remembered deciding to take a break after finishing his first set of notes. He then laid down to watch TV, then... Nothing. Kendall figured he must've passed out right away.

He looked at the time and saw it was almost five. "Fuck." He sat up and tilted his head in confusion. He definitely did not cover himself with a blanket. He looked around and noticed the lights were dimmed. The white Christmas lights they kept around the ceiling were turned on, and he could see candles flickering in the kitchen.

Kendall got off the couch and walked to the kitchen. Logan was there, pouring something into two bowls. On the kitchen table was a vase of roses and champagne flutes filled with apple juice. "Logan?"

Logan turned around and smiled. "Hello, Sleeping Beauty."

Kendall made a face. "Ew. Don't call me that." Though he knew Logan would continue to call him that at every opportunity now anyway.

Logan put the bowls on the table. "You sound better than yesterday."

"I feel better," Kendall said as he took a seat. "I can actually breathe through both nostrils now."

"Ah. Sweet progress."

Kendall laughed then coughed a bit. "Throat's still pretty fucked, though."

Logan sat at the chair next to Kendall's. "It'll probably be better soon. Meanwhile, I managed to put together a romantic Valentine's dinner."

"Apple juice and soup?"

"Apple juice in champagne glasses and _fancy _soup."

"What kind of soup?" Kendall asked.

"Lobster bisque."

"That _is _fancy," Kendall said. "Can I eat it now?"

Logan grinned. "Sure."

Logan told Kendall about his day as they ate. There was a particularly entertaining tale of a couple who got into a fight in the bookstore. They even ended up throwing things at each other.

After they were done eating, they settled in the living room to watch a movie.

"I'm sorry this isn't the Valentine's Day you had planned," Kendall said.

"Don't be sorry, my dear."

"But if I wasn't sick, we'd be having this epic Valentine's Day. You know, spend the day snowboarding, followed by a nice dinner, and finish it off with sex in front of a fireplace. And I've been too sick to even get you a gift."

Logan took Kendall's face in his hands. "Kendall, I know what you're thinking. You did _not _ruin Valentine's Day, OK? And the best gift I could ever have is you."

"Really?"

"Really." Logan ran his thumb across Kendall's lower lip then leaned in for a kiss. "I love you, Kendall."

Kendall smiled. "I love you too."

"So we're good?"

"Yeah."

They put their attention back on the movie. Logan coughed a little at one point. A few minutes later, he sneezed.

"Have you been doing that all day?" Kendall asked. He recalled Logan doing it a bit during dinner too.

"Yeah. Why?"

Kendall smirked. "That's how my cold started."

Logan sighed. "Shit."

_**So yeah. I hope this wasn't too bad. **_


End file.
